By Proxy
by nift
Summary: Two conversations, one Samantha Carter. [Season 6]


**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine. It's all for fun.

_**AN:** Two conversations from Season 6. It's not really much of anything, but just a tiny touch of the wormhole theorising, motorcycle riding, lock picking Sam Carter._

* * *

**BY PROXY**

Spiky brown hair peeks over the rim of her computer monitor. She places the coffee on the desk.

"Anything exciting?"

"Internet. It's just amazing."

"You've mentioned."

"But I hadn't fully appreciated the commercial application of the technology before."

Her coffee mug pauses.

"Commercial application," she says slowly.

"Yeah. It's amazing. You can buy anything through the computer, and even get it delivered. Right here." Bright eyes, excited grin. "It's like when you took me to the mall. I thought that was big, but this is… wow."

Okay. Alien. Online shopping. Her computer.

He reaches for the second mug, eyes back to the monitor. "And, I hadn't really thought about it, but really it makes perfect sense, you pay for everything electronically. You choose what you want, type in the numbers, and it just, sort of, appears."

She tries not to wince at the déjà vu.

"You haven't seen my credit card lying around, have you?"

"That's the security pass like card with a line of numbers, and your name on the front, isn't it?"

No. "Ye-es."

"Yeah, it's in the drawer next to me."

Please. "You haven't used it to buy anything?"

"No." Thank you. "I used Colonel O'Neill's."

"_You didn't?_"

"No, I didn't."

"That's not funny."

"True. It wasn't as funny as your face."

"Ha ha."

Elbow on the desk, he rests his chin in his hand. "Do you think General Hammond would let me have a credit card?"

"Does the SGC pay you?"

"I'm not sure. I think I might be paid in food and lodgings."

She bites her lip.

He sighs, "just say it."

"Wow, they're paying you well."

He gives a sad shake of his head as she grins at him.

"So, it will probably be a no then?"

"Don't know. You might be able to get the SGC to order it for you. Depends on what you want." He turns the monitor towards her. "Interesting."

"It's the cheapest one."

"I'm not sure how you would explain the reasoning behind it."

"Furthers my knowledge in electronics, engineering and aeronautics. I'll have to build it, so it will give me something to do."

"I don't like your odds."

"Yeah, I know."

She stares at the object on the screen. She smiles as an image floats across her mind.

"Here, give me the mouse. There's got to be a better one than that. And pass me my credit card."

----------oo0oo----------

"Carter."

She gently places the crystal on to her desk. "Yes, sir?"

"I've just had a chat with General Hammond."

"About the mission to P8X-634?"

"No."

"The Benearian visit?"

"No, about the helicopter in the gate room."

"_There's a helicopter in the gate room?_"

"Not right now."

She frowns. "They want to put a helicopter in the gate room? I suppose we could quite easily get in a light two seater through the roof. I'll speak with Sergeant Siler."

"There's _been_ a helicopter in the gate room."

"Surely, I would have seen it."

"Not a real one, Carter. A toy, remote controlled, thing. Late at night."

"Really? Who would-"

"Jonas."

"Why would General Hammond want to speak to you about it?"

"Somehow he thinks just because I have the man on my team, it means I like him."

"I thought you did like Jonas."

"Don't change the subject, Carter."

"Sir?"

"What do you know about Jonas' new toy?"

"Jonas has a remote controlled helicopter?"

"Carter, don't make me subpoena your credit card bill."

She waits a beat before giving in.

"It came in kit form. I thought it would be an interesting way for him to learn about aeronautics and electronics."

"And what did you expect him to do with it afterwards?"

"Fly it around outside."

"He's not allowed off the base."

"Oh. How about outside on the mountain?"

"It'll get shot down."

"Would it? It doesn't sound like there is anywhere he can fly it."

"Except the SGC."

"It is very quiet at night."

"Carter!"

She does her best to keep her face neutral.

"What did General Hammond say?"

"Unless there's a good reason for Jonas to have it he was going to confiscate it."

"What did you say?"

"I said; The guy's stuck on the base 24/7. I thought having it was good for Jonas' morale, and so good for team morale."

"That's very wise, sir."

She sees him watching her carefully.

"Ya know, Carter, subversion by proxy is still subversion."

"Yes, sir, understood." He turns to leave. "You aren't going to confiscate it, are you?"

"I'm going to check if it is good for team morale. I wouldn't want to have lied."

She grins at the words in between.

"Would you like a second opinion?"


End file.
